A Trip to the Over Kill Museum
Log Title:'''A Trip to the Over Kill Museum '''Characters: Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill, (Dr Lazarus) Location: Santiago, Chile Date: April 6, 2011 TP: Non-TP Summary: Cobra sends a team of operatives to investigate the warehouse the Queen of Spades told Interrogator about. Interrogator says, "I was going to go to Chile to investigate the warehouse. Is anyone interested in coming along? I am at the Airfield, if so." Major Bludd says, "Which warehouse is this, now?" Over Kill says, "I can bring a BAT along if you want. I do not think I am ready to walk yet." Interrogator says, "The one Queen said was like a Museum of the Over Kill project. A BAT would be helpful for communication." Major Bludd says, "Ah, Queen of Spades. I'll be round as soon as I've finished finalising the patrol rosters." Airfield - Cobra Island The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. Interrogator is standing beside his medical helicopter holding the priest's robe. Major Bludd stalks across the tarmac in his battle gear. Interrogator salutes with his free hand, saying, "This should prove interesting, Sir." Major Bludd snaps off a quick salute in reply. "This is based on the information Queen of Spades gave you? What chance this is some kind of a trap?" Interrogator responds, "She said it was a server redundancy farm with physical Over Kill artifacts. I do not know the chances of it being a trap. I have an extra robe for you in the back of the helicopter, Sir." A couple BATs head over from the Airfield. The one in charge salutes "Sirs. If you need transportation, I can provide them via the vectors. Also if you need backup, in case this is a trap..." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow at Interrogator. "A robe? Are we going to a spa afterward?" He smirks. Interrogator says, "Are we taking the Vector? If so, we do not need disguises..." "Oh, is that what it's for?" Bludd chuckles. "Is it so important to keep a low profile? You're the one with the intel on this one, Interrogator." Interrogator says, "All we have to do is go to Juan's Coffee House in Santiago, Chile, give the Barrista a 50 usd bill and get the card that we must carry on us while we are in the warehouse. I do not know anything more, Sir." Over Kill asks via the BAT. "How recent is this information? Have you been in contact with the Queen of spades since her agent's disappearance?" Major Bludd glances to the androids. "I think you can handle getting this card," he says. "The rest of us can meet you at the warehouse coordinates." Interrogator says, "No. I believe I heard about it from her in February." Interrogator says to Major Bludd, "Yes, Sir." "Perhaps we ought to take a Techno-Viper along as well," Bludd opines. "In case Queen has left any nasty surprises in the area." Interrogator says, "Doctor Lazarus is off of house arrest. Perhaps we should bring her?" Major Bludd frowns. "She's pretty close to this project," he mutters. "Though she's also probably the most knowledgeable." He activates his radio. Major Bludd says, "Techno-Vipers Hirst and Hamilton, report to the airfield immediately for a mission." Soon, Dr. Letica Hamilton, Aka "Lazarus" comes up from technical. She's back in her viper outfit and ready for duty. "Sir. You called for me?" she asks, sounding a bit wary. Another Techno-Viper arrives moments after Lazarus does. "Techno-Viper Hirst, reporting as ordered, sir." He salutes Bludd and Interrogator. Interrogator returns the salute. He reaches into the helicopter's cockpit and grabs his M16. He shoulders it, asking, "Would you like to explain everything to them, Sir?" Major Bludd nods to the two Techno-Vipers. "We're going to investigate a warehouse that reportedly houses a lot of data on the Over Kill project." He glances to Interrogator. "Interrogator knows the details." Interrogator says, "Unfortunately, there are no more details than that. Queen of Spades said it was one of her redundancy server farms with physical artifacts." "Are we ready to go, then?" Bludd asks. "And what transport have you arranged?" he asks Interrogator. Interrogator says, "We will take Vector Six. She is the best at sneaking in and out of places, as I am told." "Let's mount up then," Bludd says, heading to the Vector. Southern South America - South America Southern South America is much narrower than the top half of the continent, tapering down into the point of Cape Horn. This area of the continent is known more for rolling prairies and arid deserts than the lush rainforests of the North. This area is broken into the countries of Paraguay, Uruguay, Argentina and Chile. The Falkland Islands are located off the coast of Argentina. A narrow stringbean of a country, Chile is the longest and narrowest country in the world. It includes one of the driest regions on Earth, but also boasts fertile orchards and vineyards as well as the glaciers of the Southern Andes. Chile is also the governing body of Easter Island, some 1,090 miles off the Pacific Coast of Chile. Juan's Coffee House in Santiago, Chile rests in front of a warehouse. It seems to be a laid back place, not too busy at this time of the day. Major Bludd notes the warehouse's location on Vector Six's navigation panels as the vehicle approaches the target location. The vector flies over the warehouse district in Santiago- oddly enough similiar to the district that the BRA once ruled over in Brasilia, the layout is quite similiar- almsot startlingly so. It lands atop a rather inconspicious warehouse and triest keep from being detected. Once the Vector is sure that local authorities haven't seen it, it opens it's landing ramp and motions to the rooftop entrance. Major Bludd unstraps himself from his seat and goes to the Vector's hatch, peering about for a moment before exiting and heading for the rooftop entrance. Interrogator follows Major Bludd out of the Vector. He looks for a ladder leading down to the Coffee House. Techno-Viper Hirst waits for Interrogator and Lazarus to exit before he does. "Ladies first," he insists, his Maine accent somewhat muffled by his full-face helmet. Lazarus looks about. "She didn't give a layout of this place, did she?" She asks through her own full face helmet. "Do we know what we're getting into here?" Major Bludd crouches near the rooftop entrance. "We're not going in until Interrogator brings back the card," he says. "Apparently it's needed while we're inside the place. Probably keeps the booby traps from killing us." Interrogator climbs down the ladder and enters the Coffee House. He returns a few moments later holding up a key card, saying, "I hope this is worth the price of admission." He climbs back on the roof and inserts the key card. Major Bludd unslings his AK-47 as Interrogator keys the rooftop door with the card. The BATs move to guard the Technovipers. "So far so good." One says in Over Kill's voice. "I wonder why she gave this away so easy." The door would open with the key card. Oddly enough its quiet inside and low lit, as if the technicians (if there ever were any) that ran the place could come back anytime. Interrogator asks, "Who wishes to enter first?" Major Bludd steps up, his rifle ready. "I'll lead. Gimme that card." Interrogator hands the card to Major Bludd and readies his own machine gun. Bludd tucks the card into an ammo pouch and descends the stairs, flicking on the light mounted underneath the barrel of his rifle. He plays the beam around as he moves slowly into the warehouse. The BATs move to back Bludd, but there's nothign to worry about. There is a catwalk, with a stairway down a long flight of stairs behind the coffee house. It leads to a locked keycarded elevator. This must be it. The basement. Interrogator follows behind the BATs, keeping an eye on the Techno-Vipers. The technovipers follow along, taking note of the bare hallways. Hardly a place to keep a server farm. But they normally don't look like much from the outside. Major Bludd mutters, "Hate elevators." He takes the card out and swipes it at the elevator, returning it to his ammo pouch and aiming his rifle at the doors. The beam of his rifle's light casts a bright round spot on the elevator doors. Interrogator says, "So far she was correct. She wanted to help the Over Kill project, she claimed." The BAT that Over Kill is controlling clenches his fists. "I used to live on this farm for a while. Be careful. She does..say she wants to help us for whatever reason." "I'll believe it when I see it," Bludd says quietly. "She claims the Project is the closest thing to kin she has." Interrogator remarks. The doors open and the elevetors lead down to a large, underground room. Sterile, and empty, except for two Synthoid tubes, and row after row of servers. Bingo. There's also a small room to the side, containing a locker. Otherwise, the room is empty. No surprises, no attacks. Major Bludd flicks off the light on his rifle and gazes about the chamber. Techno-Viper Hirst goes to the computer banks and starts looking them over, seeing where he can connect his equipment to gain access. Interrogator looks at the locker and asks, "May I investigate the locker, please?" Major Bludd nods at Interrogator. He instructs one of the BATs to go with him. Interrogator carefully approaches the locker, scanning the room carefully before entering. Hirst sets down his toolcase and runs his hands over one of the servers, looking for a panel to open. "These computer banks weren't made for people to talk to," he drawls. "I wonder how the techs do their jobs." The BAT follows along, while the second covers the Televiper at the computer bank. There are USB ports, but it doesnt look like they've ever been activated. The locker is key coded and the room.. oddly enough is not trapped. Interrogator says to Major Bludd, "I require the keycard to open the locker, Sir." Major Bludd moves into the doorway of the small side room and hands Interrogator the card. He leans against the doorjamb and glances between the server room and the small room with the locker. Interrogator uses the key card and hands it back to the Major. "Thank you, Sir." He says as he hands it back to him. Hirst connects his computer gear to the servers with a USB connector. Interrogator puts on a pair of medical gloves from one of his beltpouches and opens the locker carefully. Inside the locker, is a small static-guarded enveolope, containing a motherboard and chipset. There is also a vial of what looks like bone scrapings a , a 3 by 4 inch black box, another larger, more complex box of electroic boxes, black box that looks like its from a jet, and another chipset in a bag, that looks newer then the otehrs. The envelope is marked 1.0/2.0 the vial is marked 2.0, 3 x4 box is marked 3.0, the complex box is marked 4.0, the jet black box is marked 5.0. The chipset is marked simply "A1". The servers have a USB connector allright. Listed on the servers are hundreds of pocketfiles, marked in teh same categories of 1.0 to 5.0 and A1. The files are listed as "Over Kill units". There are also several ones listed as "Scenarios" and one more file listed as "Seneca/7.0" Major Bludd looks over at the items Interrogator's found in the locker. "Hamilton," he calls. "Any of this stuff look familiar to you?" To Interrogator, he says, "We should be very careful with all of it. No telling exactly what Queen had in mind when she gave you the address to this joint." Interrogator says, "There are computer parts here, labeled '1.0' to '5.0' and 'A1' There is also a vial of bone scrapings labeled '2.0', Sir." "Aha," murmurs Hirst. He begins downloading the files to his portable computer gear. "Don't worry, sir," he calls to Bludd, "this unit is one hundred percent secure and completely separate from any of our networks. If there's a surprise in here, we'll find it safely back at headquarters." Hamilton comes over. "I know some of them." she says. "Looks like its the main motherboards for the old units. How did she get a hold of those?" she says. "The bone scrapings.. who knows what thsoe are?" Major Bludd moves into the small side room. "That looks like a plane's black box," he comments. One of the BATs backs away a bit. "Its probably mine." Interrogator says to Hamilton, "They must be Stephan's. That would make sense." Major Bludd looks over at the BAT Over Kill is controlling. "Yours, 'X'? You mean your Vector black box?" Interrogator says to Major Bludd, "I believe you are correct, Sir." The BAT nods. "Yes. Back when I was.." He pauses. "I know what she was doing with them." He seems uncomfortable about it. "What was she doing with them?" Bludd asks, his gaze fixed on the BAT. The BAT answers. "Ra was collecting them for her. She wanted to..make a replacement by merging the personalities of the old one into something new. All of the plusses without some of our negatives. She considered it a gift to AI's in general and to Cobra to show her goodwill. And she added some of her own files into it and that's Seneca." Interrogator says, "I can confirm that." "Seneca," Bludd says. "The same Seneca whose data we have on the server we retrieved from Russia?" Over Kill nods "Yes." he syas. Major Bludd waves a hand at the contents of the locker. "So these are all the building blocks of Seneca. I wonder if she made a backup copy." Interrogator says, "I know she made a copy for herself. Queen told me so." The BAT answers. "I know she did. She has that copy and a unaltered one as well called Sydney. The altered one supposedly is programmed to serve Cobra." Major Bludd grunts. "It's the 'some of her own files' part that truly bothers me. It's the reason why the Seneca server is still under lock and key." He frowns, looking around the room suspiciously. "I wonder if she's monitoring this location, watching and listening." He looks out into the other room. "How long until that download's complete, Hirst?" Interrogator looks around again, this time for hidden cameras. Oddly enough, the files are organized for quick and easy download and access. There are no visible cameras. Hamilton answers. "This is almost too clean isnt it?" "That's what worries me," Bludd replies. Hirst calls from the other room, "Just about done, sir." Interrogator says, "She did grant me the knowledge to access here out of goodwill she claimed." "Goodwill, eh?" Bludd rests his free hand on his hip. "I don't trust Queen as far as I could throw her. On anything." Interrogator nods and says, "That is probably for the best." "Collect all this stuff," Bludd orders, waving a hand at the locker. "If Queen doesn't have it, she can't make trouble with it." Over Kill murmurs "Well I've had her betray me before. So I know she might.." he nods. "Thats another story for another time. Looks like we've got what she stole from us." Techno-Viper Hirst nods at his computer gear and disconnects it from the server bank. "All done here, sir," he reports. Interrogator pulls speciman bags out from another pouch and begins to bag and label everything. Over Kill asks. "What do you plan to do with everything?" "For now, store it." Bludd slings his rifle over his shoulder. "We'll decide what if anything should be done with it later. The Baroness will decide, once she's read the reports." Interrogator finishes bagging and labeling everything and says, "I am finished also, Sir." "Let's go, then," Bludd orders, heading back to the elevator. "Hirst," he nods to the Techno-Viper, "you know what to do." Interrogator follows Major Bludd, handing some of the bags to the BATs. Hirst slips the portable computer over his shoulder and produces several packets of C4 from his toolkit backpack. "Won't take but a minute, sir," he says, moving off to a corner of the room. Hamilton follows the group. "I'll be glad when we're done with it." she says. "Allright, this was easy enough." Interrogator asks, "Will not Queen be angry?" "I don't care how she feels about it," Bludd answers, keying the elevator open with the card. "This is a chance to strike a blow against her. I'm not passing it up." Hirst finishes setting the charges in the server room and joins the others in the elevator. Interrogator nods inside the elevator. Bludd hits the key to take the group back to the upper floor so they can exit via the rooftop exit. The BATs follow along. This was almost too easy. Hirst sets a few supplemental charges on the top floor as the others head back to the Vector. When he's finished with that task, he joins them. Over Kill fidgets the whole time, crouching next to the other BAT. Hamilton just quietly takes her seat in the Vector. A job well done. Interrogator enters the Vector and straps himself in. Major Bludd climbs aboard Vector Six and straps in. When Hirst's aboard, he tells Six to take off. Hirst detonates the C4 when the Vector reaches an altitude of a hundred feet or so. Over Kill watches the explosion. "At least no one will find it now." he says. "We better get out of here befor the Chilean air force comes." "Nice work, everyone," Bludd says with satisfaction. He nods at Over Kill's words. "Let's get home, Six." Airfield - Cobra Island The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. Interrogator says, as the Vector lands, "I should take the bags to Research and Development and lock them up for safety." Major Bludd nods to Interrogator. "Lock them to Command clearance only," he instructs. Interrogator says, "I will do so, Sir." Major Bludd orders the data Hirst collected to be locked up with the chips, samples, and black box Interrogator collected. "I've got a report to write," he declares. "You're all dismissed to your regular duties." THe BATs salute and so does Hamilton. "Thank you sir." she says. The BATs run off to R and D and one runs to the airfield. "Creepy." it comments to itself. Hirst, likewise, salutes. Bludd returns the salutes, glancing after the BAT headed to the airfield. THe BAT answers. "Thank you, Major. It will be nice to have this over with." "You were worried?" Bludd asks. Over Kill answers. "Yes. I was worried that she may have destroyed, trapped or otherwise damaged the parts." Major Bludd frowns at the BAT. "What's with the bone fragments?" The BAT answers "Those were taken from the Mk2 burial site, I think. In case someone ever wanted to clone the tissue from Andersen." Major Bludd presses his lips together in distaste. "I had a feeling," he replies. Over Kill murmurs. "I was there when they took it. Sort of. On the server farm, watching." it cringes a bit, returning to its quadrupedal stance. "What's she want with all this stuff?" Bludd shakes his head. "Why collect it all, only to offer it up to Cobra? Besides the obvious answer of 'it's a trap'?" Over Kill pauses. "She did make copies of hte informatin stored on it and kept it for herself. She claims..that she wants to see us grow. She ran us through scenarios on the server farm where we learned... not to do some of the mistakes we did. It wasn't a pleasant time, but it did prepare us more for the world we would encounter." Major Bludd nods, staring off into the distance for a few moments. "You think it really helped you improve?" he asks. Over Kill pauses. "I guess that would be up to my commanders to judge." he asks. "Do you see any improvements?" Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "The dalnet challenge thing seems to be uncured," he quips. He fishes in an ammo pouch for a cigarette and lighter. Over Kill winces "It was a slip. I don't need to go back there.' he says sounding afraid. "No, you don't," Bludd agrees, lighting a cigarette and replacing the lighter in a pouch. Over Kill sighs in relief. "Thank you sir. I have learned my lesson and it will not happen again." "If it does, you won't get a chance to correct it," Bludd points out. "You know that, don't you?" Over Kill nods "I do." he says. "Thank you for my continued survival." Major Bludd blows a plume of smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "It's not in my hands," he says. "It's up to you." Over Kill nods "I know." He says quietly. "I will not fail Cobra." the BAT shifts his feet. "Glad to hear it," Bludd says, flicking ash from his cigarette. "I'm headed back to HQ to file my report." Over Kill nods "And I should return to my repairs. Thank you for the collection, sir." Major Bludd nods, turning to walk back across the tarmac toward the road. Category:Logs Category:2011